


A Thunder God's Regret

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Electricity, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Raiden had spurned Akari's advances in the past, and to avoid heartache, she left to find her own space. Once Raiden becomes corrupted, however, he realises what he perceives as his mistake and wants to fix things between them. After all, what's the use in being a god if he can't have what he really wants?





	A Thunder God's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Surprise sex

Sighing in contentment, I settled back in the chair, book in hand, drink resting on the nearby table. This garden had been a lot of work to develop, but I couldn’t argue with results. Aside from the practical vegetable plot and herb section, I was surrounded by flowers that gave off a fragrant, comforting smell. A solid hedge also gave me privacy, though that wasn’t something I had to worry too much about as I was fairly isolated. I had only two neighbours, and both were about a quarter of a mile away in either direction. A far cry from growing up in Tokyo, that was for sure. The hustle and bustle of the big city had given way to a quiet peace in the country, a peace I could enjoy, even if it was alone.

A peace that was suddenly interrupted with a sky-splitting crack of thunder.

Startled, I nearly dropped my book, and my heart dropped ever so slightly to see Raiden standing there. The last time we’d seen each other we didn’t exactly leave on … _pleasant_ terms, as it were. Over time, I had developed an attraction to him, one that I’d tried to ignore but found that I just couldn’t anymore. He had also admitted to having a certain infatuation with me, but had deigned relationships beneath him, stating that Earthrealm and its protection was far more important than dalliances. I had tried to understand, but it still hurt, and I made what moves I had to in order to get away from the situation, which had lead me here. So why the Thunder God was currently standing in my garden, I had no idea, but I settled a bookmark in between the pages and stood to greet him anyway, smoothing down the skirt of my dress as I stepped forward.

“Lord Raiden, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

As he turned to regard me, I gasped to see the change in him. His eyes normally glowed a brilliant, bright blue, but now they were a terrifying shade of blood red. I’d never before known his eyes to change colour like that, and it made me wary as I took a step back. Likewise, his face held a stony expression that I’d not seen before, and while he often looked quite solemn, at the moment he looked downright adamantine. I wasn’t sure what had happened since the last time I’d seen him, but this was a completely different Raiden than the one I knew.

His expression softened, however, when he saw my hesitancy. “Peace, Akari. I do not intend harm. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Well, if nothing else, his deep baritone remained unchanged, though I couldn’t help but stutter, “Y-your eyes! What happened?”

Raiden halfway brushed off my question, not answering it directly in favour of stating, “I’ve come to a few different realisations lately, and in those realisations I found regret. I have done much in the years that I’ve spent guarding Earthrealm, but I have never allowed myself indulgence. And in my insistence to remain steadfast, I spurned you, turning you away when I should have been embracing you.” A growl seemed to manifest in his voice as he intoned, “No more. I have sacrificed much in the years since I started guarding this realm, and I think I’m more than due some indulgence if I so wish.”

My heart beat painfully in my chest, processing everything he was saying. “Raiden, the last time we spoke, you were very insistent on anything between us being a distraction …”

I gasped as he suddenly closed the gap between us, his free hand reaching up to grip my chin. “That was a mistake. One I intend to rectify, should you allow me to.”

Sucking in a breath, I begged him, “Don’t toy with me, Raiden. Don’t give in now and then back out later. I appreciated you being up front with me before, but … I don’t think I could handle having you and then watching you leave.”

His grip on my chin tightened ever so slightly. “I don’t intend to ever give you up.” And before I could say anything else, he leaned down and claimed my lips in a searing kiss that made me feel like I was burning up from the inside. He started backing me up, reaching around to open the sliding glass door, closing it after we crossed the thresh hold. Thuds echoed as his hat, robes, and armour fell to the floor and as he pulled away for just a moment, I was dizzy with both want and confusion. I had wanted him, yes, I felt deeply for the Thunder God. But this sudden turn around to not only accept a relationship but to immediately move to consummate it made me feeling like I just went from zero to one hundred and I was still trying to catch up. I almost interrupted him, wanting to talk to him more, slow it down just a little, but then I looked up and saw the smouldering passion in his face, the way his long white hair fell down around his shoulders, the want and desire clearly displayed in his expression, and I shoved aside all doubts for the present moment. We could talk later. This moment had been a long time coming.

While he was fully stripped, I was still clothed, but that didn’t stay the case for long as his hand travelled up under my dress, ghosting around my hip as he pulled me close. I was suddenly quite grateful that there were no ties or zippers or buttons involved with taking it off, because if there was I didn’t think Raiden’s patience would have held out as he whipped it off. The rest of my underwear followed and when he pushed me back on the bed, I landed with a little bit of a yelp that drew a mischievous smirk from him. Crawling up on the bed, he planted a kiss on the inside of my knee before he pushed my thighs apart and wasted no time parting my folds with his tongue. I had been planning a smart remark about the fact that he was practically half off the bed with his seven foot tall frame, but all thought fled my mind as his tongue lazily laved over my clit. He teased me endlessly, prodding me with his tongue, his fingers, until I was so riled up I finally begged him, “Raiden, _please_, I need you.” Then and only then did he climb up the bed, hooked one of my legs around his waist, and plunged into me.

He was far from my first experience, but being with a god was completely different than a regular mortal. His length and girth was substantial, and I understood why he’d spent so much time stimulating me because it was a tight fit as it was. There was no half-assing it when it came to prep time for something like this. I was fuller than I ever had been before, and thankfully Raiden seemed mindful of his size as his beginning thrusts were slow and gentle, a contrast to his earlier assertiveness that bordered on aggressive. Instead, now, his fingers tangled in my hair as he kissed me, and I melted into him, feeling the Raiden I knew last radiating through him. He may have changed in some way, but not completely, and that was a comfort to me. This whole turn-around was still strange and odd and a complete surprise, but it was one of those good surprises, the ones you want to have. The one I never thought I was ever going to get.

My fingernails dug into his back as his hips snapped hard into me, pulling a loud moan from the back of my throat. My back arched and his lips trailed down my neck, biting and sucking. His hands wandered down my body, squeezing my breasts, fingers caressing my nipples, and I let out a gasp quickly followed by a moan as he brought his electricity to bear with a light shock. He chuckled against my neck, the vibration rumbling through his chest as he repeated the action. My inner muscles clenched around him and he breathed heavily in my ear, his nose nudging my lobe before his teeth grazed it. “R-Raiden,” I gasped, feeling myself getting close, so close that it seemed like just the right move, the right caress, the right words would send me tumbling over the edge.

And he knew just what to say. “Come for your Lord Raiden,” he growled, his voice deep and husky and strained, and with it the dam broke. My head was flung back against the pillow, my whole body clenching as I fell over into the abyss of orgasm. Every one of my nerves seemed to sing to the heavens and Raiden moaned as he fucked me through it, his hips only stuttering as the waves started to lessen. Burying his face in my neck, he growled as he finished, burying himself deep inside me.

I felt raw and wrung out, still trembling in his arms even as he started to pull away. He didn’t go far, nestling up to me and holding me close, the evidence of our tryst leaking out onto my thighs. I couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it at the moment, however, I simply drank in the moment, enjoying it for what it was. It was unexpected, completely out of the blue, but it was welcome all the same. If Raiden was actually going to offer me something more, then damn straight I was going to jump at that chance.

And perhaps I was just hearing things, but as I drifted in the afterglow, I could have sworn I heard his whisper, “Mine.”


End file.
